Going in blind
by shamelessfangirl
Summary: White has sent Six and Rex out on a mission blind and holiday needs to find out just what they are up against. Holix
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU KILL OFF TWO OF MY OTPS AND GIVE ME THIS IMAGE image/45621669447

i own nothing, characters of gen rex, not mine, i just wanted to write ~ enjoy

Chapter 1 out of 3

'He did WHAT?' holiday shouted at the nervous wreck of a young providence soldier that currently stood to attention in front of her.

'w-well he's sent them to get the evo' he stuttered shrinking into himself

Holiday put her hands to her face exasperated, she had no clue what this evo did, if they could handle it, how to stop it and white sent them out blind to go kill it. Typical.

'Urrggghhh, no one tells me ANYTHING here' she growled turning away to find out for herself what they were up against, her speed picking up as she ran to the lab.

Meanwhile Rex and six where on the jump jet, the thundering of the blades filling up the air. Rex was grinning in his seat while six was piloting it in the front. He stretched upwards, warming his limbs and pulled his goggles over his eyes 'this is just what I need! To kick some evo butt! It's been so boooring at providence' he looked over at six to see if he was actually listening 'this is going to be a piece of cake!'

Six continued to stare at the buildings that were passing him by, a frown stuck on his face, they were almost there.

'Don't get too cocky kid' was the last thing he said before landing, he didn't like being in the dark about his enemies, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' phrase stuck to him. Rex of course was first out activating his BFS, followed swiftly by the agent.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she tried to bring up all research on the new evo. Her face had a look of hard concentration as her eyes flicked back and forth scanning the information, she went to biting her lip absentmindedly before her eyes widened and she leant back. Holiday stared at the multiple screens that had the research on

'Shit' this didn't look too good. _This_ is why you didn't send people in blind white! She mentally scolded; she would deal with him later.

'Six' she radioed 'Six come _in_' Great, radios not working, she'll just have to go and warn him herself. She grabbed her gun from out of the draw and loaded it.

The streets were deserted and far too quiet for six's liking. He was perched on top of a building, a perfect vantage point for the green cladded ninja. It would a lot easier if he knew just what he was up against.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a movement in an ally way, a shadow like figure move out of sight. He silently dropped off the building and cautiously made his way to the centre of the road, katanas readily drawn. He had sent Rex to search in a different area before hand, thinking that they would cover more ground.

'Rex, come in, I think I've spotted the evo' He was met with a dull noise of static. The evo must be interfering with the radio, he thought. Guess it's time to go solo.

He made pursuit of the shadow in the ally way, sprinting silently, but keeping his distance. He growled under his breath as the shadowy figure made another turn, he didn't like the evo leading the way. He stopped when he was lead out into a small square.

He put his hand up to shield his eyes until they quickly adjusted from the shade in the alleyway to the sun. It took him a second to notice, but damn. He was surrounded. Shadowy figures surrounded him from all directions advancing in. His eyes flicked between them all weighing them up, he got into a fighting stance to prepare himself, he could take them. His mind stuttered as he recognised the figures. He looked closer now; they were all people from his past. The people that hurt him, shunned him, all his inner demons where there. They were the things that filled his nightmares that made him wake up, scared. These people were the reason he was so scared to let anyone in, the reason why he ever got scared.

'No, NO. GET AWAY FROM ME' it wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. He swiped at one with his katana, yet it did no damage, the sword passed clean through. Panic started to grip him as they closed the circle further. He stabbed out in blind panic, hoping to do some damage.

Holiday ran with the tracker in her hand, hoping that six still had his radio communicator in his ear. Her heart pounded against her chest as she ran down the alleyways that the virtual map told her to go down. She hoped that this evo hadn't found six yet. this evo got inside the minds of its victims and brought to life there inner demons, it was all in their minds, while the evo stood in the background watching, but they didn't know that, and when the shadows got close enough to do damage, they sure felt it, she had seen the reports and the scratches on the victims. Six didn't say anything, but by the way he acted she was pretty sure his past didn't involve family hugs and rainbows. She could only imagine what he was up against.

She skidded to a stop as she saw six up in the distance, she tried calling out him, but he didn't respond.

The shadows had landed some heavy blows on him. He stood panting and wiped the blood that had come from his cut above his eye. He felt a hand land on his shoulder; blindly he spun around and stabbed the shadow. Only he was met with resistance this time, he blinked away the panic and fog that clouded his mind. He stabbed the shadow, only, it wasn't the shadow, it was holiday?

Six had stabbed holiday with both his katanas through the stomach. Holidays face wore shock and confusion, she had been stabbed?

Her hand started to slip from six's shoulder as she fell, knees buckling. He quickly pulled out the katanas and caught her.

He looked in horror at holiday in his arms

'Oh god, what have I done' he needed to find help

Six ran as fast as he could his heart was pounding against his chest, his mind in was in pure panic, the only thought was that he had to help holiday. Buildings past by as he ran, scanning them franticly for anyone or anything that could help. Everything was in overdrive.

'Hang in there holiday, hang in there'

He had no idea where he was, he didn't know where a hospital was, he felt hopeless. Holiday was dying in his arms and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He glanced down at holiday whose face had screwed up in pain after the shock wore off, it drove him forward.

Holiday could taste the metallic tang in her mouth as she coughed up blood. She could tell that some of her internal organs had been damaged and she defiantly had internal bleeding. Her head started to spin; she had lost a lot of blood. Suddenly in a moment of clarity, it dawned on her that she wasn't going to make it, she was going to die. But of all the places to die, she thought, in his arms wasn't a bad way to go.

'Six' she said weakly, pulling at his sleeve 'six stop'

He knew what she was going to say, he could feel her blood seeping through his hands, he wasn't an idiot, but he refused to believe it. He desperately looked left and right, eyes wide with panic, searching, _hoping_, for a miracle. His whole body started to shake.

'I- I can't lose you, Holiday, I can't lose you, don't leave me' he said his voice breaking 'I can't do this without you, I- I love you'

A small smile appeared on her lips and she closed her eyes 'Finally...' she managed to whisper before going still.

'Holiday, HOLIDAY, WAKE UP, HOLIDAY' he screamed her name sinking to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he held holiday close to him.

He put his forehead against hers and let his tears run as his cried out in anguished pain.

And there, in the middle of the street, was where Holiday died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 out of 3

Alcohol. Even the word tasted bitter to him now.

He vaguely remembered it being the first thing he came in contact with when he got back to providence, and a bottle of the stuff was always in his hands since. He ground his teeth, a habit he had picked up. He didn't even like alcohol, it kept it off his game, but it did the job. It numbed the pain and made the day's countdown closer to his death that bit quicker. Alcohol poisoning would be a blessing at this moment.

The room around him was a mess. Empty bottles were strewn across the floor, shards of glass showed evidence of where he had thrown others. Blooded fist marks showed up on the wall where he had punched it over and over again, every single bit of his room was wrecked.

Six sat at the end of his bed, it hadn't been slept in for days, he couldn't deal with the nightmares. He had his head propped up with one hand and held a bottle of whiskey by the neck in the other. He stared at the only thing that was left intact, a picture of holiday

He stared darkly at it, his self loathing increasing. The alcohol did nothing for the pure liquid ball of hate that six felt for himself. He couldn't physically go and hurt someone as it was his fault; it was all his fault that holiday had died. He winced away a flash back of holidays pained face. So he had opted to tear himself apart inside out, he had never needed to feel anyway.

Glancing down he noticed that the bottle was empty, he defiantly needed more alcohol. Discarding the bottle anywhere, he roughly stumbled out the door in search.

Everyone in providence knew what Six was up to, but most people were far too scared to even talk about it, his reputation stood strong even in his darkest hour. So when he did occasionally appear out of his room in search of drink, he was left with more than enough space.

White was giving his partner some time for once to let it out of his system. He didn't show it, but white caught hints of six's feelings towards the doctor every now and again.

Rex was mourning for holiday as well. He had been called back to base only to be met with holiday's body, showing two sword wounds, and the information that six had locked himself away. With the help of Noah and Bobo, he kept sane; they were there for him and brought a sense of normality. He understood what happened was an accident, he had forgiven six. He just knew that six would never forgive himself.

Six searched through the cupboards, he knew that the providence agents had a secret stash in here somewhere.

'Goddammit' six mumbled to himself, unknown to the fact that Rex had walked into the room.

Rex grimaced at the strong small of alcohol that came off him. I have to talk to him, he thought.

After much shuffling of goods six finally grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was hiding in a far corner. He went to head out of the room only to be met by the sight of Rex. It struck Six just how mature Rex looked. The last week had changed them both.

'Six, give me the bottle' Rex stated

Six shrugged off the demand and continued to head past him through the door.

Rex watched six stumble past him, but stayed his ground.

'Six, this isn't what Holiday would have wanted'

Just the sound of her name was enough to make him stop. He had stayed in his room so he couldn't blow his lid on anyone who didn't deserve this, but rex was right there, and he let his anger flare out for a moment. Six spun around to meet Rex aggressively.

'I'm sure holiday would have wanted a lot of things, not DYING, WOULD BE ONE OF THEM, BUT LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT' six spat

'Holiday would hate to see you like this! Destroying yourself! You can't just drink yourself to death six. I can't believe I'm the one to say this of all people, but there are responsibilities, people, you need to take care of. Locking yourself away in your room won't achieve anything, instead honour holidays wishes. We're all worried about you six, we need you, I need you, the world needs you. I'm not telling you to forget holiday, I know you never will, just don't do, _this_' Rex gestured at his current ragged form

Six stood in silence, his face still and his eyes still hidden by his glasses.

'If you won't do it for me, do it for holiday. Now hand me the bottle'

Six slowly handed the bottle back to rex.

Rex dramatically wiped his brow in an attempt to lighten the mood, 'few six I thought I was going to have to figh- anddd your gone.' six had slipped out of the room when rex had looked away.

Rex looked at the doorway, hoping that something came out of the talk.

Six was back in his room again, looking at the picture of holiday, the memory of rex's words repeating through his head. Rex was right, this is defiantly what holiday wouldn't have wanted, he needed to clean up his act. Six made a promise to holiday there and then that he would everything in his power to look after rex, keep Beverly safe and motivated to follow her dreams and look after everyone he cared about no matter what.

'I'll do it for you holiday' he murmured in to the empty room.

He stood up, put the picture back in his wallet and got to work. He cleaned up the glass in his room, put on a new clean suit and shaved, he knew he was going to have one hell of a withdraw, but he stopped drinking, and vowed to never again.

The next morning White had called everyone in for a team meeting, see how the evo situation was, what new strategies they could out in place etc etc. Rex was sitting on the edge of the table letting it all pass straight over him as his boredly let his legs swing loosely. ugh at least he could wind six up when he was here, rex thought as he stared into the distance looking up at the ceiling. Six had been given time of work almost, no one expected him to show up to anything, and he didn't.

Suddenly the room went deadly quiet. Rex swung his head to see what was happening and saw a smartly dressed six walking smoothly towards them. Six was well aware of the stares he was getting but brushed them off and made his place at the desk.

'Agent Six reporting for duty'

'Nice to see you could make it, now where were we' white railed off in his rambling again

Rex looked closely at the agent. He was back! But something was different? Something had changed.

Over time Rex figured out that a part of six died with holiday, he become cold, and even more withdrawn. He had soft spots for Rex and Beverly though, becoming their guardian angel of sorts.

Six never did touch another drop of alcohol again-


End file.
